This invention relates to novel substituted pyrazolo-rings fused to nitrogen containing heterocyclic rings having the following formula: ##STR2## in which at least one of Y, Z or W is N or N-O and the remainder of Y, Z or W is C-R wherein
R is hydrogen; halogen; nitro; cyano; alkyl; alkoxyalkyl acetoxymethyl; hydroxymethyl; haloalkyl; formyl; alkylcarbonyl; carboxy and its salts; COO alkyl; azido (N.sub.3); amino; substituted amino wherein the substituents are alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, formyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyloxy, alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, alkoxycarbonylalkylidenecarbonyl, hydroxycarbonylalkoxy, hydroxycarbonylthio, cyanoalkoxy, hydroxycarbonylalkyledinecarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, aminocarbonyl, (di)alkylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, and amino; carboxyamido; substituted carboxyamido wherein said substituents can be selected from alkyl, alkylsulfonyl, and haloalkylsulfonyl; sulfonamido wherein the N is substituted with hydrogen and/or alkyl; VR.sup.6 wherein V is O and S(O).sub.m and R.sup.6 is selected from the group hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkyl and aminocarbonylalkyl wherein the N is substituted with hydrogen and/or alkyl;
m is 0 to 2; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen and halogen; PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen, nitro, halogen, cyano, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, and alkoxy; PA1 R.sup.3 is halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, and alkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sup.4 is hydrogen and halogen; PA1 X is N or C-R.sup.5 ; PA1 wherein R.sup.5 is hydrogen, haloalkyl, halogen, cyano, nitro, alkythio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, and alkoxy; and PA1 agriculturally acceptable salts thereof.